Time of Judgement
by V-Trigger
Summary: [One-Shot] The time has come for those who ruined this world. Punishment will be done. And the lives of those responsible, can be claimed as already been discontinued.


**Wrote this at 5AM in the morning after a marathon of Ex-Aid. This is a simple one-shot. meh. I didn't sleep so I'm pretty high rn but enjoy.**

**V-Trigger, out.**

* * *

Waking up to the sounds of chaos was a first.

It's not like I wasn't used to hearing the sounds of men's anguish and women's pure despair. After all, living in the worst parts of the city really does that to you.

It's been a week since I woke up from my supposed 'coma.' The priest from the church and the nuns happily helped me get back on my feet by letting me stay under their roofs and feeding me and I've never felt more in debt to someone let alone a group of people.

But seeing as they're probably doing this as per their duty towards their religion, I can't really say anything about it. So I was pretty inconspicuous when I left. At least, I think I was…

I left a note of my departure though, hopefully they won't worry.

I appreciate their help. I really, _really_ do. Especially since aside from my own name,

I don't have any memories.

Mikleo. Just, Mikleo. a _single word_ is the only thing I can remember.

Well, aside from this weird belt and key looking thingy that I apparently own. I'm broke.

Which led me to my current predicament…

"What the hell…?" I manage to groan out as the abrupt carnage that's happening outside the alleyway I was bunking in woke me up from my sleep.

Wobbly standing up to my feet I clutch my head in an attempt to shake out the leftover feeling of drowsiness and proceeded to walk out into the main streets.

What I saw haunted me.

Men completely abandoning all reason and _defiling _all the women in sight. Orcs and goblins, rampaging amongst the populace.

T-this was…

"HELP!"

A cry of help caught my attention, immediately my head turns to the direction of the church, and all color drains away from my face.

I have to go help!

Without a second thought I _ran_. As fast as my legs could carry me, going through the familiar district outside the church I see the giant wooden doors that led inside the sacred structure and noticed it was destroyed.

Looking inside the building I saw several nuns with their outfits ripped apart. Several men including the priest that worked inside the church held maniacal grins as they worked their way into rapeing the nuns they captured.

Meanwhile, the source of the scream caught my attention a nun initiate that helped me when I first woke up was being rammed from behind by an orc. Her face convoluted into something showing both pain and despair as her tears stained her cheeks.

I saw red.

Without a plan I ran to the orc, grabbing a wooden bar that came from a wrecked pew and bashed it on the orc's back with all my strength.

Suffice to say, nothing happened.

"!" The orc bellowed a roar and turned towards me.

Well at least I got him to stop fucking the nun didn't I?

I saw her fall to her knees then down to all fours, trying to crawl away. While the orc grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and tossed me aside.

My back hitting a nearby wall, by coincidence I landed near the priest, happily fucking one of the older nuns, a redheaded woman named Lou.

Getting back into my bearings, I tried separating the priest from the nun, "Why are you doing this?! I thought you were good!" I managed to yell out, trying to push him away from Lou's spasming body.

He laughed at me. "The goddess has always been corruption…" He reeled his fist back and threw a nasty right hook to my cheek. "Corruption towards this world…" And another. "IT IS US MEN WHO SHOULD BE RULING THIS WORLD!" And with a final hit, I was blown back to the ground, next to Lou who looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"M-Mikleo…" Her voice cracked. "Y-you're a good man…" With tears streaming down her eyes she took hold of my cheek. "Go…escape Feoh...find someplace safe."

"I can't just do that Lou! I can't leave all of you here to suffer!"

"THEN DON'T!" The priest yelled out to me. I watched him pounce over me and started pounding my face with his fists.

"Men like you aren't needed in this Cuntry!" He laughed. "Men who sees women as something more than breeding sows don't deserve to live!" He began choking me. "That's why you'll die here!"

I felt my eyes tear up from the pressure being forced on my neck. Struggling to breath I looked to my left to see several nuns scattered on the floor, each having only emptiness in their eyes. The initiate that i tried saving earlier faced at me with a blank stare.

My eyes met Lou's

I saw her mouthoff, _I'm sorry…_

* * *

I remembered.

Memories flashed before my eyes. Everything. Who I once was, what I was doing before being put in a coma. _Where I once lived…_

With a strong gasp of air I fought back to the priest that was still trying to choke me down.

Managing to push him off me, immediately I stood back on my feet. Panting, I looked down on my waist. The weird green belt that I wore for the past week still present.

Realization struck.

"The Bugvisor Zwei…" I muttered.

It was real. As much as I could remember it on my waist, its been made of real metal and not the plastic they used for the DX toys…

If that was the case…

Desperately digging into my pocket I found what I was looking for. A small green and black cartridge, no, not cartridge..._gashat._ stamped on one side the familiar _'Kamen Rider Chronicle' _picture was shown.

_This is a chance._

A grin found itself on my face before I blew up in my own laughter.

So much so that I didn't notice the Priest stand back up and alongside a few other men and orcs looking at me confused.

My eyes trailed to the nuns on the ground. Some unconscious, some weren't. But I noticed the ones that were awake also looked at me in confusion.

"The hell have you been laughing at?!" One of the men behind the priest yelled out.

Grin never leaving my face, my right hand found itself pressing the 'A' button of the Bugvisor, the standby sound looping notifying me of its activation.

"Nothing…" I held out the gashat in front of me and pressed the button on the side.

The sound of a violin echoed within the church hall.

**KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!**

"Just your...judgement." I finished. I let go of the gashat and watch it float and plunge itself in the Bugvisor

**GASSHATO!**

"Henshin…"

**BUGGLE UP!**

**TEN WO TSU KAMEN RIDER!**

Slowly, roman numerals from one to twelve appeared behind my back forming in a circle.

**KIZAME CHRONICLE! **

The holo-pad the showed the form of Cronus formed on top of me, reaching up to giant holographic clock.

**IMA KOSO TOKI WA! KIWAMARERI!**

Both holo-pad and clock slammed down on me as my vision becomes clearer. a HUD displaying my current form in all its glory, a suit of armor of black and green.

A crown atop my head.

The ruler of time has arrived.

"W-what is this sorcery?!" The priest yelled out. Clearly, he and some of the human men feared the form of Cronus while the greenskins were most likely too supid to realize their impending doom.

"Now," My voice rang out. "Your lives here and henceforth are discontinued…"

The priest grit his teeth. "KILL HIM!" And several men and the orcs all charged at me.

A chuckle escaped my lips. "Useless." My hands pressed down on both 'A' and 'B' buttons.

_**PAUSE!**_

And time stopped.

Looking at the frozen forms of the men intending to kill me, I took my time walking the distance between me and them.

**GACHOON! **

I took off the Bugvisor from its belt holder and put it on the wrist mount.

**GACCHAN!**

Aiming the blaster end of the Bugvisor, one by one I shot the human men.

**GACCHAN!**

Turning the Bugvisor to its chain-blade end. I proceeded to cut open the orcs and other greenskins that followed.

Walking back to my spot before the pause, I put the Bugvisor back on my waist and pressed both buttons once more.

_**RESTART!**_

The effect was immediate. Blood and guts splattered along the aisle as nearly all of the men and orcs blew up in an explosion of pure gore.

The priest's face started paling at the scene. He looked at me with a scared shitless face and backed away at every step of my advance.

"I told you~" In a sing-song voice, I took one step forward. "This was your lives' discontinuation."

"N-no! please!" The priest got on his knees and begged. "Please don't kill me!"

Chuckling to myself. I stood two feet away from his position. Pressing the 'B' button twice.

**KIMEWAZA!**

A clock appeared beneath me as my left leg began to charge with energy.

_**CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**_

Spinning in a counterclockwise rotation. The clock hands moved along with my legs as I pulled off in my opinion, the most badass reverse roundhouse kick in all existence.

**SHUWEN NO ICHIGEKI!**

I began to walk away from the priest's scattered remains. Plucking out the gashat from the Bugvisor I deactivated my transformation and immediately headed towards the nuns.

They needed to be saved first.

And then after?

Judgement. To all that dare defiles order.

Judgement, to the Black Dogs.


End file.
